


铁锈与桔梗

by cuo1790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuo1790/pseuds/cuo1790
Summary: 他脚踩着干枯的玫瑰，身后是布满青苔的墓碑。他向前跑，喉咙哽咽：“我就来了，飞奔着来。”
Kudos: 16





	铁锈与桔梗

00  
呼吸像八月的空气一般潮热、黏浊。那双常被人说冷漠的灰眼睛此刻被满载情欲的生理性眼泪填满，像一汪融化的春水。  
“难不成……你是第一次吗，哈利·波特？”他勉强从混沌中抽出一丝神智。  
“无所谓。进来吧，哈利……现在，进来……”

01  
乌姆里奇至少舀了三勺糖。哈利盯着她快淹没关节的胖手指在心里默数。尽管打第一次见面他就觉得这女人令人生厌，但她的确有手段，这谁都没法否认。听说本地的长官康奈利·福吉和她关系匪浅，福吉也从她这儿捞了不少好处，所以才给她的“事业”大开绿灯。这儿显然不是什么高级地方，但好在店面不像其他春楼妓院似的那么隐蔽，也绝不用担心被警察抄了店面。看吧，她的桌子上还光明正大地摆着福吉的照片。不过……哈利实在没法想象这女人扭腰摆胯的样子。  
“哈利·波特先生。”她用一种小姑娘似的尖细嗓音说。做作的声音像熟透的桃子掉在地上，不见水果清新的甜味，只有甜腻软烂的一滩污泥。“我这里的规矩可不允许说谎，要知道。你当真是个Beta对吗？”  
“对，女士。呃，这是性别鉴定，千真万确。”哈利从口袋里掏出满是折痕的鉴定书。  
“想胜任这份工作，你要做的就是除了弹琴之外别发出其他声音，亲爱的。我完全是为你好，尤其别在工作时和姑娘们调情，你可能会打扰客人，那是非常不对的。”  
“我明白。”  
“嗯，那就好。”她满意地挤出一个皱巴巴的微笑，然后双手合十，以那种话剧表演才能见到的姿势。“你可以先回去，波特先生。哦，也可以先看看，钢琴就在那儿。”  
哈利顺着她指方向看过去，皱起眉毛。“夫人，我不确定……”楼梯和地板拼成的一块三角空间，一架落了不少灰的旧钢琴。好极了，对着泛黄的墙纸弹琴。  
“就是那里没错，波特。我确定放在那里可以让钢琴声清晰地传到楼上还不至于太吵。”她微笑着说，带着不容置喙的神情。  
“好的。”哈利简短地说。以往经验告诉他，应付这种人只能点头微笑以及闭上嘴。你永远不能和他们讲道理。他看看墙上的挂钟，刚刚八点。四下空荡荡的，没什么动静，没多少人这个时间有兴致。忙了一夜的姑娘们大多还睡着，有一两个头发蓬乱，揉着惺忪的睡眼向壁炉旁边的一间屋子走去，看来应该是厨房。“那个，夫人，我住的地方也在这里？”  
乌姆里奇瞪大了眼睛。“说什么傻话，波特先生。你当然不能和我的姑娘们住在一起。”她像听到了世界上最荒唐的事，咿咿呀呀地尖着嗓子嚷道。“不过没关系，街对面那间小旅馆的费尔奇先生和我挺熟，你到他那儿，房租便宜，离这里也很近。这安排很完美，对不对？”  
“棒极了，乌姆里奇夫人。”哈利回答。时间还早，最好早点把房间收拾好，今天一整晚都要工作。他拎着皮箱穿过熙攘的街道，踏进那家装修风格滞留在至少二十年前的小旅馆。  
一切安排停当。哈利倚着窗台发呆，从他这儿正好能看到对面二楼的窗户，应该是某个姑娘的房间。深蓝色的窗帘掩着，帘后的佳人大概还未转醒，他这么想着，忽然窗帘“唰”地一下被人拉开，一抹金色一闪而过。没来得及仔细看，窗帘后藏着的那位美人便消失了。  
“波特先生，波特先生！”  
呼喊伴着敲门声预先闯进来。哈利跳下窗台跑去开门，一个满脸雀斑的瘦小男孩站在门前。“先生，乌姆里奇夫人叫您过去！”  
他跟着那个叫柯林的男孩下楼。那孩子一直絮絮叨叨，听他的意思好像是平时给费尔奇帮忙的。费尔奇坐在柜台后面，抱着他的洛丽丝夫听广播节目，在他路过的时候轻轻瞥了一眼。那阴森森的老头儿似乎对乌姆里奇有种特殊的执着，在提到是她介绍他来的时候，那双深深凹陷的、阴翳浑浊的眼睛，居然亮起了光彩。呃，成吧。各有所爱嘛。  
“来得正好，波特先生。来把这块地方打扫干净。”乌姆里奇站在房间中央，粉红色的细高跟鞋裹着她肥胖的脚，哈利有点担心她会摔倒。她扭了扭脚踝，指着楼梯下面，他的工作区。“打扫卫生的女佣今天病了，所以你得亲自来。”说完一扭一扭地走回她的房间。  
“那块地方可够你受的啦，小哥。”  
“之前几乎从没打扫过。”  
“你得稍微抓紧点儿，再有两小时客人差不多要来了。”  
“她之前可从没想过音乐，还是找人现场演奏——恐怕是想讨好里德尔先生吧。”  
“准是为他错不了。”  
“还有哪个像他一样的人也会来这地方。”  
乌姆里奇走后挤在沙发上的姑娘们冲他这边看过来，叽叽喳喳道。哈利挽起衬衫袖子，接好一桶水，拿起地板刷在里面涮了涮。“那她干嘛不顺便请个吹小号的？既然她有钱买钢琴。”  
“错啦，这琴是别人不要的，夫人一个子儿都没花。”  
怪不得。哈利叹气，他只期盼那琴的音准不至于差太多。  
“说起来还没问过你名字呢。”  
“呃，哈利，叫我哈利就行。”他扶了下眼镜，扫视一圈那群姑娘。没有。“稍微打听一下，你们可知道二楼临街那间的是谁？”  
“有三间临街，你问哪个呀？”一个黑头发的姑娘嚷嚷。  
“呃，金发的？”  
那群姑娘立刻会意似的哄笑起来，弄得他有点糊涂。“你说他呀。”一个红头发的姑娘挤挤眼睛。  
“他？”  
“难不成我们的钢琴家也看上了？”  
“哈哈，夫人可不会允许。”  
“能让里德尔先生离不开的人，你得当心点。”  
“脸蛋儿漂亮又有手段，他可是朵带刺儿玫瑰。”  
“当然啦，这不是贬义。”  
“他可是我们这里唯一的男孩儿。”  
她们的七嘴八舌很快就盖过了原想脱口而出的满腹疑问。“里德尔先生是哪位？”他好不容易抓住了重点。  
“有钱有势的年轻绅士，任何女人都会为之倾心的那种。也是我们的熟客。可惜从来只光顾德拉科——哦，就是你那位美人的房间。”  
怎么就成了“我那位美人”？哈利腹诽。  
“哎呀，说曹操曹操到。刚起床吗，德拉科？”其中一个姑娘忽然叫起来。哈利后退几步，循着声音看向头顶的楼梯。哦，错不了，是他。极浅的金发，带着月亮一样的光泽。德拉科，方才窗户后面一闪而过的美人，急匆匆走下楼梯，鞋跟踏在台阶上嘚嘚地响。不过他这一身真出乎了哈利的意料——黑色娃娃裙，一圈孩子气的荷叶领，胸前缝了一溜圆形纽扣，腿上套着脏兮兮的白色及膝丝袜，脚上还穿着磨旧了的玛丽珍鞋。  
“闭嘴，莉迪亚。”他走下最后一级台阶，低声呵斥。“我现在饿得要命，不吃点东西恐怕会死在床上。他待会儿要来了。”他快步向厨房走去，进门前快速往哈利这边瞟了一眼。“喔，你是那个来弹钢琴的？”  
“啊，对，是我。”哈利推一下眼镜。沙发上那群穿着各种艳色紧身裙的姑娘立刻笑得前仰后合。“叫我哈利就行。哈利·波特。”  
德拉科拿了几块小蛋糕和两个苹果走出厨房，看向哈利：“德拉科·马尔福。”说完就头也不回地噔噔跑上楼。仁慈的上帝，如果这是命中注定的，为什么要让它发生得那么快？他多希望有什么魔法能把刚刚那一分钟放慢。他没记住太多，甚至都没看清德拉科的眼睛是什么颜色，但——他脖子上没被盖住的红痕却在他脑袋里挥之不去。老天啊，老天。  
德拉科这一走其他姑娘们也跟着忙活起来，四散开跑上跑下。还剩几个坐在那里不慌不忙地拿起口红或者粉扑化妆。“那人喜欢他这么穿。像个雏儿。”叫莉迪亚的那个姑娘神秘兮兮地故意压低声音对哈利说。  
有钱人真挺怪。哈利把地板刷重新浸在水桶里。那位里德尔先生喜欢这一款？该不会是变态吧。他看起来至多不过二十岁，打扮得像个旧洋娃娃，啧啧。他杵着地板刷愣了半晌，回忆刚才德拉科跑上楼的样子，脚下打着打拍子。应该是段不错的旋律。  
第一晚的工作还算顺利。姑娘们多半会把客人带到自己房间里，大厅里只有乌姆里奇忙着张罗，哈利的钢琴声作为背景音乐倒不至于被嘈杂的环境淹没，这点值得庆幸。他也如愿见到了鼎鼎大名的里德尔先生。果然像他想象的那样，容貌英俊，穿着价值不菲的西装，却并不是个浪荡公子。里德尔礼貌地和和乌姆里奇打招呼，交谈几句然后向他这边点点头。过了一会儿德拉科从楼上下来，头上多戴了一个蝴蝶结发夹。不知道是不是错觉，他总觉得德拉科挽着里德尔的胳膊上楼时脸色有些苍白。  
大厅的灯都熄灭了。楼上走廊的亮光漏下来，淌在早已失去光泽的地板上，像乞丐蜡黄干枯的皮肤。已经夜里两点了。楼上还不时传来呻吟和撞击床板的咯吱声。乌姆里奇提起过他们这里不都是Omega，还有几个Beta。德拉科应该也是个Beta，他这么猜测。他还从没见过男性的Omega。他漫不经心地弹着琴，几乎是在凭本能，脑袋里早就被其他事情填满了。  
“嘿，你弹错了。”  
哈利一转头，发现德拉科倚着楼梯扶手站在他身后。他歪歪头，“大概五六个小节之前，有一个和弦那里弹错了。”  
“哇哦。”哈利睁大眼睛。  
“怎么，觉得一个婊子不应该知道拉格泰姆？波特先生？”德拉科挑起眉毛。  
那声“波特先生”居然不合时宜地让他想起了乌姆里奇，心底泛起一丝不悦。“我从没说过。我只是……有点惊讶。你下来就是想跟我说这个？”  
“算是吧。我以前学过。”德拉科耸耸肩，紧挨着哈利坐在琴凳上。他那身娃娃裙已经脱掉了，身上裹了件藏青色的浴袍，大概是刚洗过澡，头发也潮乎乎的，带着洗发水的味道。太近了。哈利咽了一下口水。“不过也是碰巧啦，这首记得比较牢，换首冷门点的我就不会了。”  
“不错啊，在这种地方还能学会钢琴。”  
“我又不是一出生就在这鬼地方。”德拉科翻了个白眼。  
“里德尔先生在你房间过夜？”  
“什么？天杀的那群疯婆子还告诉你什么了？”  
“别那么说，她们还挺友好的嘛。”  
“那是她们怕我听见，傻蛋。光是我独占汤姆·里德尔这一件事就足够她们气的跳脚了。”  
“好吧……女人的嫉妒心真可怕。那么你待会儿要回去还是……”  
“不用，他已经走啦。”德拉科索性歪在他肩膀上。老天，他们中间只隔了一层布料。哈利甚至能闻到他身上散发出的香味，像花香，不知道是不是沐浴露。德拉科自顾自地说：“他从不在这儿过夜。要是白天被人看到从这种地方出去实在有失体面。”  
哈利侧目瞥见他敞开的衣领，雪白的肌肤上又添了几道新鲜的红印和淤青，叠在他下午看到的旧印子上。他指了指，“你的那个……不要紧吗？”  
德拉科扭头视线对上他的眼睛，慌忙拉紧了衣领，手里抓着布料，指尖微微发白。“没事。是啊，他……的确不怎么温柔，而且还挺热衷于这个。不过我没办法拒绝不是么？”声音很轻，像漂走的小纸船，在向前的水流中不停颤抖，忍不住让人担心。“行啦，你已经知道那么多我的事了，公平交换，也说说你吧。”  
“这个……我真没什么特别的故事。”哈利推一下眼镜，思忖了片刻。“无非就是小时候父母去世了，寄住在姨妈家里，而他们那一家人对我不太好之类的……后来上学的时候遇到了两个非常好的朋友，叫罗恩和赫敏。现在也时不时会见面。现在就一边作曲一边干各种工作……说实话也没写出什么东西，每天得过且过吧。”  
“我觉得不错，像流浪诗人一样。”  
“哪有那么浪漫。”  
德拉科直起上身，忽然说：“嘿，一起弹一次吧，就刚才那个，枫叶拉格泰姆。”哈利抬头看看楼上，手腕一把被对方抓住。“别看啦，他们才不会在意你什么时候弹什么呢。”  
“好吧，我弹左手？”  
“嗯哼。”  
连哈利都没想到他们能配合得如此流畅，就像同一双手在琴键上自如地来回游弋。他们的手离得那么近，有几次差点就要碰到一起了，可德拉科总能灵活避开，和他的手始终保持那么一点距离，认真负责他的高音部分。欢畅的音符接连不断从上下起伏的琴键流出，跃进昏黄的灯光里。哈利右手按着自己的大腿，微微侧身注视着德拉科被镀上一层亮光的睫毛。“看着我干嘛呀。”德拉科也看向他，嘴角挂着笑意。其实这是哈利第一次见他笑。就像个孩子，天真中带着淘气。  
“没什么。”哈利呼出一口气。  
一曲终了，他们放下手，德拉科凑近他，盯着他的眼睛。“但我发现了，你有个问题。”  
“什么？”  
“下回再告诉你。”德拉科站起来，“我该回去啦，晚安。”

02  
平心而论，哈利不是没有肖想过这情形。他第一天遇见德拉科的那天夜里，在黑暗中睁大眼睛躺着，脑袋里掠过无数类似这样的画面：德拉科仰躺在狭窄的床铺上，衣袍落尽，雪白的皮肤上泛着诱人的绯红……老实说，他也说不清自己对这位金发尤物抱有怎样的想法，不过，肯定不只是一场性爱，他还没肤浅到那个份上。毕竟就这么短短几天的交流，也让哈利得以认识他不像那些客人所见识的仅仅有一副漂亮皮囊。再说，乌姆里奇肯定不希望他和自己的摇钱树搞在一起。  
再怎么说哈利也不是要故意偷看。虽然听起来像借口，但的确如此——他捡到了德拉科掉落的一只耳环，本想还给他，谁知不巧汤姆·里德尔这么早就来了，并且更糟糕的是，德拉科的房门没有关好。不过眼下哈利很安全，除了拿着一只耳环站在门前有些尴尬之外。那道门缝忠诚地向他吐露事实，哈利却觉得摆在眼前的所谓事实像一场荒唐无稽的梦。  
果真如他幻想的一般，德拉科仰躺着，双腿被里德尔分开到最大。大片雪白的皮肤暴露在空气中，只有一件泡泡袖衬衫半挂在身上，却也是欲盖弥彰。房间里传来两种信息素交杂混合的味道，大概是某种植物，松柏之类的，清冷厚重，极具压迫性地卷裹着若有若无的花香。慢着，哈利怔住了，正是那天德拉科坐在他旁边时他闻到的香味。Beta的信息素平时很难闻到，也就是说……德拉科是个Omega？哈利用食指摩擦耳环小小的银圈，咬紧了嘴唇。德拉科的腿根被情欲染上潮红，性器被一根领带还是什么束缚着，胀得发紫，顶端湿漉漉的滴答着水，两腿不住地打颤。里德尔一手钳住一边的脚踝，另一只手在德拉科的小穴里不紧不慢地抽插，专注的神情像是打磨一件金贵的艺术品。哈利看不见他的脸，但呜咽和喘息声还是一点不差传到了他耳朵里。说实话他很难理清自己此刻的想法。理论上他应该转头就走。但如果他发挥出自己被赫敏称为“莽撞的狮子”的精神，不计后果破门而入，看到德拉科的一瞬间很难保证自己不会继续里德尔的混蛋行为。脸上有些热，哈利叹了口气，还是把耳环塞进了口袋里。  
“波特！天哪，琴盖上的灰尘已经这么厚了，这怎么能行呢？我刚刚是不是在那儿看见了老鼠？”乌姆里奇的尖嗓在楼下响起来。哈利一激灵，连忙转身往楼下走。“来了，夫人。”他一边下楼一边答应着。不确定自己刚刚是否和德拉科对视了。但——他的确是看到了那双灰色眼睛，噙着泪，像碎了一地的玻璃碴。  
这事像一只手握住了哈利的心脏。整整一个下午，只要他稍微一走神那只手就狠捏几下，弄得他心砰砰跳个不停。他总怕德拉科下楼的脚步声忽然出现，倒不是不想见他，他盼着见到他，又害怕见到他，害怕见到满身带着里德尔痕迹的德拉科。  
来了，到底还是来了。哈利的心不知第几次开始不由自主地狂跳。“你还记得我上回说的，你有个问题？”德拉科先开了口，缓步走到他身后。已经深夜了，几个小时前哈利目送里德尔离去，但德拉科一直没踏出房门半步。  
他转过身面向德拉科，用力按住自己的大腿，身体好像在随着猛烈的心跳抖动。“呃，不知道。”  
“我是想说——先转过来。”德拉科轻车熟路地挨着哈利坐下，握着哈利的手抚上琴键。“你弹得太用力啦，虽然不是那么明显。这样不太像爵士。嗯，我是说，你得像抚摸小猫，或者爱人那样，又蜻蜓点水恰到好处地弹每一个音。”  
“哦，这个……我以前没弹过几次爵士，算是新手。上学的时候一直弹古典。好在谱子背得挺快，不然连这份工作都找不着。”哈利能感受到德拉科柔软的手紧贴他的手背，温度比他要低一点点。  
“看出来了。”德拉科轻笑。  
“你还好吗？”哈利斟酌地问，“他走了之后你很久都没下来。”  
“你看见了是吧。”  
“我……”  
“我知道你在那儿。下次别看了，我不提供免费观摩。”德拉科脸上露出了愠色，他说这话的时候没看哈利，紧紧盯着一块琴键。  
“对不起。我不是故意要看……真的，我当时是想把这个还给你。”哈利掏出那只耳环递给他。  
德拉科接过来看了看，“我说怎么找不到呢。那帮我戴上吧，哈利。”  
“我会弄疼你的。”  
德拉科噗嗤笑了。“没关系，耳洞早长好了。别扎错位置就行。”  
哈利捏着银质的耳环，小心翼翼戴在德拉科粉  
的耳垂上。那一小块肌肤轻轻蹭着哈利的指节，就像刚摘下的花瓣。鬼使神差地，哈利在联想到了些什么，问道：“你真的没事吗？我没别的意思，就是怕你被他伤到……”  
德拉科脸色立刻沉下来，半晌说道：“行了，我知道你想说什么。他是有点特殊癖好。当然疼啦，还把我累得半死。你不是看见了……所以我才一觉睡到现在。”  
他小声埋怨几句，看上去不像真的生气。随即他侧过头看着哈利：“明天上午我可以休息。他明天肯定不来了，晚上接待其他客人也不会很累。呃，因为不用和他们上床。”  
“乌姆里奇说的？”  
“什么呀。是汤姆不允许。他只想自己折腾我。”  
“那明天……上午，要不要出去走走？正好我明后天休息。”哈利大着胆子问。  
“也不是不行，你想去哪儿呢？”  
“就到处走走转转，我搬到这儿之后还没怎么逛过呢。整天两点一线，根本找不出灵感，曲子荒废好久没写了。”  
“行啊。”  
“那么，呃，明天见？”  
“我倒不急着睡，咱们可以再聊聊。”  
“聊什么？”  
“我本来不想这么快就和你说的。这事我打来这儿还没告诉过别人……”德拉科靠得近了一点，从上衣口袋里掏出两支烟。“来一根？”  
“哦，谢谢。”  
“哪去了……有火柴吗？”  
“有。”哈利摸出火柴，“唰”地一下，豆子大小的橙色火苗冒出来，照亮了他们的脸。德拉科就着他的手点烟，细白的两指夹着烟，被火光照亮的金色睫毛微垂，像火焰变成的蝴蝶。  
“怎么说呢……”德拉科吐了口烟，“这故事有点长。你猜猜，来这儿之前我是干什么的？”  
哈利想了想，茫然地摇头。德拉科掸掸烟灰，轻笑一声。“什么也不干。那会儿我还是学生，不过一点也不为将来发愁，马尔福家的钱够我挥霍好几辈子了。里德尔和我们家交情不错，所以从我分化成Omega那会儿开始我爸爸就琢磨着要让我以后嫁给汤姆·里德尔。”  
“那这么说你和他……”  
“我跟你说这个老长的故事就是想让你以后别多想也别多管闲事，波特先生。所以你得保证以后都别再过问我和他的事了，这对你没好处。”德拉科正色道。  
“好吧。”哈利看着一脸严肃的德拉科点点头。  
“我倒不讨厌汤姆，谁不喜欢他那样帅气又聪明的人呢。但后来——哦我真不愿意说起这事，十七岁那年，我爸爸因为官场上的事被逮捕了。那时汤姆已经是家主了，于是我妈妈求他帮爸爸想办法，他一开始也答应得很好，我们给了他钱，爸爸却没能出来，不仅如此，他还借机会把我们的一大笔财产占为己有。我们想把钱先转移到国外，可是判决一下来，资产很快被冻结，连房子也被查封了。我妈妈绝望得要命，自杀了。然后，我被理所应当地接到里德尔家，履行当初的约定。我不想见他，当然了，我要恨死他了。他说，不接受也可以，去或者留都由你，但你得清楚结果不会有变化。然后他就给了我这个。”德拉科说到这里挽起袖子，露出小臂给哈利看。  
那个黑色文身看上去十分诡异，哈利差点吓了一跳。蛇从狰狞的骷髅里钻出来，还吐着瘆人的信子。“你们……一样的？”  
“他没有。这是，怎么说，服从他的标志。”德拉科苦笑，“然后我从他家里跑出来。住处换了几十次，假名字也起过不少，他也从没联系过我，我以为自己不用总是担惊受怕，谁知道他到底还是找到这儿来了。可他不急着让我和他回去，只是时不时来一趟。”  
哈利勉强理清了思路，“那如果，他让你和他回去呢？”  
德拉科沉默了半晌，“我不想把一生交给他。但他把马尔福庄园买下来了，说以后可以让我回去住。”  
“我也不知道，哈利，我不知道。”

03  
哈利把梯子架在外墙上。幸亏他昨天自告奋勇要帮费尔奇刷漆，梯子就靠墙竖着。大门还锁着，他爬下来之后把梯子搬到对面，爬上去，在德拉科的窗户上敲几下。  
天空还是一片苍白，远处楼房的顶端勾勒出金红色的边缘，周围有一圈浅淡的红晕，像撬开口的牡蛎。哈利向天边看去，城市还睡着，这让已经清醒的他感觉到自由和冒险的气息，像飞机掠过天际拖出闪着银光的白线。  
“谁啊……”德拉科打开窗户，差点撞到他的头。“老天爷，你想什么呢，现在就走？”  
“不然我实在想不出什么好办法把你从乌姆里奇眼皮子底下偷出来，你知道，这种事还是，别让她知道的好。”哈利狡黠地一笑。  
“好吧，好吧。”德拉科打了个哈欠，“不管怎么说，早安，波特先生，时隔四个小时又见面了。”  
“早安，我美丽的莴苣姑娘。”哈利做了个脱帽的动作。  
“别开玩笑，我可没有魔法的长发。先下去等我，我换好衣服就下来。”  
这是哈利第一次见德拉科穿常服，他却觉得这场面有些梦幻。德拉科每天穿着不同的衣服，但裙子也好短裤配白袜子也好，大多为了穿给别人看，或者强调他Omega的身份。简单的衬衫和西裤一时间让他有点不适应。  
“怎么说，有想去的地方吗？”德拉科问。  
“我想想……记得穿过这条街那边好像有个广场，不知道你去过没？”  
“行啦。那就快跑，在太阳完全升起来之前。”他一把抓住哈利的手，迈开步子向闪耀着金芒的远处跑去。他们跑过冷清的街道，紧闭的店门不断向后退去，远方隐在雾中的建筑一点点显现出来。周围的一切色彩在愈来愈明朗的晨光中开始生动起来。他们跑得满头大汗。几乎没人的广场上洒满了薄薄的阳光，像倒在热锅里的一层蛋液。  
“现在干什么？”德拉科喘着气问。  
“不知道，时间还太早呢。”  
“是你把我叫出来的，先生。”  
“呃，要不先吃点东西？那边好像有家小餐馆。”哈利自知理亏，指指广场对面。  
“听起来不错。但很不巧刚刚急着出来，我没带钱。”  
“好啦好啦，我请。”  
从小店出来的时候，广场上已经来了不少人，他们找到一个长椅坐下。广场中央有扑棱棱飞起的鸽子，几个小孩追着它们，一边跑一边咯咯笑。  
“我有好长时间没见过初升的太阳了。”德拉科伸长腿，用脚尖去够远处的一条砖缝。“醒的时候多半已经过了中午，然后随便吃点什么，换衣服、梳头发、化妆，下楼对每个我见到的每个男的傻笑。”  
“我想念这些，真的，哈利。”他转过头，认真地看着哈利。  
“你从来没有傻笑过。”哈利柔声说，“在我面前也完全不需要那一套。”  
“说的对，这真他妈不错啊，是不是。”德拉科站起来，几步走到卖鸽粮的推车前，拿起一袋鸽粮冲他挥舞双臂。哈利这才反应过来，快步跑过去，从口袋掏了掏，递上几张皱巴巴的钞票。“来两袋吧。”  
“你想喂吗？”  
“不特别想。”  
“一袋就够了。”德拉科抽出一张钞票递给小贩，拿起一袋拽着哈利向那片鸽子跑过去。  
“你不想多喂点？”哈利松开手问他。  
“这些很够。除非你是想抓一大把往天上抛，但那样鸽子会把你围起来，还有可能抓破你的脸。”德拉科抓了一小把面包屑，蹲下在地上撒了一点。很快有几只鸽子探头探脑地跳过来，在地上啄啄，时不时抬头张望一下。德拉科又撒了一点，又有几只扑着灰色的翅膀靠过来，他趁机在那些进食的鸽子背上摸了摸。哈利也抓起一把，正准备撒在面前的空地上，德拉科忽然站起来，鸽子也受了惊，咕咕叫着四散开，用力拍打翅膀，飘下几根羽毛。他大笑着，脚步轻盈地转了个圈，往后跳了两步，把手里剩下的面包屑全向前抛出去。鸽子围着他扑棱棱地飞，金发的青年一边躲一边大笑着转圈跳跃去，像在跳一支轻快的舞蹈。  
鸽子把那些面包屑吃完，哈利才走过去，摘下落在乱蓬蓬金发上的羽毛。“我假设你还记得自己说过的话？”  
“哦，忘说了，我正是刚刚说的那一种傻蛋。”德拉科笑得弯下腰。  
这样胡闹的舞蹈德拉科又跳了几次，哈利干脆把那袋面包屑都给他，自己抄着手在一旁看热闹。他跟着德拉科的动作敲击手指，跟着盘旋在脑袋里的旋律。笑得起劲的德拉科就像精灵，一步步都踩在他的琴键上，踩着这首还未诞生的曲子。  
几次下来德拉科闹终于累了，两人回到长椅上坐着休息。“我觉得我能写了。”哈利推了一下眼镜，吐了口气，轻声说。  
德拉科看着他，“你的曲子？”  
“对，但应该是你的曲子。”  
“什么……我的？”  
“是看见你才想出来的。”  
“那我可真荣幸。”德拉科仰起头，伸手遮住刺眼的阳光。“如果以后你出名了，我还能借此捞一笔。”  
“借你吉言。”哈利笑起来。  
德拉科垂下胳膊，把手盖在脸上。“你知道吗，今天是我这几年以来最高兴的一天。”  
“那真太好了。我很高兴你这么说。”  
“不是高兴那么简单，呃，我该怎么说呢——知道吗，我忽然有一种希望，哈利，一种让我兴奋到全身颤抖忍不住流泪的希望。”他的手遮着脸，声音听起来有点闷。“就好像明天我也会这样生活似的，早起，呼吸清晨的阳光，这感觉棒极了，真他妈棒极了，瞧啊，我白天出门，穿着普通的衣服，去小餐馆喝咖啡，来广场喂鸽子……哦，操，我简直要哭了。我几乎以为自己是个他妈的正常人了。就好像……就好像现在和人亲吻也会像个青涩的学生似的满脸通红……”  
“那……为什么不试试呢？”哈利看着他。  
德拉科把手拿开，看了哈利一眼，叹息道：“上帝啊，虽然我知道你不是在开玩笑。”  
教堂传来悠长的钟声，一下，两下……接着是鸽子拍打翅膀的声音。他们并不引人注目，就像任何一对星期天在广场约会的普通情侣。德拉科闭上眼睛，他尝到了什么？咖啡香，温热的呼吸——天啦，果真没错，他的脸热起来了。还有，哦，还有，他翕动鼻尖——像是墨水味，很淡，如果不是凑那么近一定闻不到。  
“嘿，我喜欢这个。”唇瓣分开之后，他肯定地说。

04  
电影已经开演二十分钟了。哈利又向他来的方向看去，有不少朝这边走来的人，没有德拉科·马尔福。  
今天是难得的休息日，德拉科也说里德尔特意告诉他自己不会来。哈利把两张汗湿的电影票塞进口袋里，身后传来电影放映的声音——这里不怎么隔音，哦，好像那位女主角登场了，她的声音辨识度很高。“您还进去吗？”负责检票的女服务员问。  
“呃，没关系，不了。谢谢。”哈利尴尬地笑笑，又坐了一会儿。直到手表的分针再次指向12，他终于站起来往门外走去。上帝作证，并非他没有耐心，而且他很清楚，德拉科不会来了。他们没有一起过来——费尔奇把梯子放回仓库去了，哈利没法爬上高塔叫醒他的莴苣姑娘。出门之前他特意看过，德拉科房间的窗帘还严严实实的拉着。他放弃了让柯林给德拉科带话的打算，那个直心眼的小孩可能会一边一边用力拍门一边喊“弹琴的波特先生说叫你下去，德拉科！”那么结果想必会变成他请所有姑娘一起看电影。  
一路上，哈利都在祈祷德拉科已经出门了，并且就在电影院门口等他。可天不遂人愿。但德拉科不是那种明明有约还会睡过头的人，想到这儿哈利心里一紧，拜托，希望是他想多了，希望德拉科只是昨晚太累不小心睡得久了点。  
店里已经开始有客人进来了。哈利硬着头皮从两个塞在做工粗糙的西装里的肥胖身体中间挤过去，太好了，沙发那里还有人。他尽量不引人注意地摸过去，找了个正在涂口红的姑娘小声问：“嘿，达芙妮！嘿，你见着德拉科了吗？”  
“德拉科？他今天就下来了一趟，衣服还没来得及换。”达芙妮抬起头，“他来接里德尔，差不多一个小时之前。领上楼之后还没下来呢。你找他什么事？”  
“哦，呃……昨天他把打火机借给我了，我正想还给他来着。”哈利急忙想了个理由搪塞过去。  
达芙妮收起口红打了个哈欠，“明天再说吧，他今天恐怕没机会抽烟了。天啦，我算是开了眼，我们天天费尽心思打扮得花枝招展，他倒好，蓬头垢面的，还穿着睡衣就能把汤姆·里德尔的魂儿勾个精光，真是……”  
“谢谢，那我先走了！”  
“慢着，今天你休息？我正好也没事，哈利，要不去我房间待会儿？”  
“不，不用了，谢谢。”  
“价钱好说，给你不会太贵。”  
“谢谢，真不用。”  
汤姆·里德尔……他为什么偏偏这种时候来？德拉科说过，每次他们都折腾到快天亮，所以里德尔从不会连续两天都来。哈利叹了口气，走出乌姆里奇的店。黄昏的斜阳从远处直直铺开来，像冲淡了的红茶，冷了，香味也不浓，让人忍不住失望。他该去哪儿？他原本想在看完电影之后告诉德拉科，曲子写成了，那是他给他写的，虽然不成熟，但他想把它送给他……  
“他是任何女人都会为之倾心的那种。”哈利忽然想起这句话来。那么对德拉科来说呢？  
广场那头的钟声又响起来了。

05  
“明天我带你回去。”  
德拉科猛然惊醒，看到身边没人才长舒一口气。他坐起来，汗水浸湿了睡衣，忽然暴露在空气中让他身上发冷。汤姆·里德尔走了，估计是他睡熟之后才走的。他揉了揉潮漉漉的头发，下床准备去洗个澡。窗帘透过来隐约的光线告诉他已经是清晨了，但他根本没睡多久，因为睡眠不足头还隐隐作痛。  
打着哈欠从浴室出来的时候，天已经完全亮了。时间还早，德拉科又拖着疲惫的身躯躺回床上，准备再睡上一觉。闭上眼睛，他脑子就里全是汤姆·里德尔似是甜言蜜语的威胁。那些话他再熟悉不过——绝不是危言耸听，虽然汤姆从没说过要带自己走，但他每次都会在他疼得流出眼泪的时候柔声说，我不允许你背叛，亲爱的，我也不介意更可怕的惩罚。他几乎要感到绝望：就像被一条巨蟒缠住，尖牙温柔地刺进皮肤里，注入麻痹神经也足以致命的毒液。他好像是爱自己的，看起来是这样，但为什么不在第一次找到他的时候就带他走？他在等什么？这些疑问经年累月变成了深刻的恐惧，在德拉科心里滋长成了茂密的藤蔓，随时准备收紧让自己窒息而死。那么自己呢？德拉科闭着眼睛，黑暗中，他听见一个声音，你只是想在他身上寻找当初那个自己。也许吧，他想，不然也不会总是在接吻之前说些像“马尔福庄园怎么样了”这样扫兴的话。  
他被外面乱哄哄的声音吵醒了，抬头看了看时钟，接近正午。说好和哈利去看电影，他正要收拾东西准备出门，还没换好衣服就听见楼下有人叫他。他心里一惊，神经立刻紧绷起来。肯定不会是哈利，他不可能亲自过来，他们早先就约定过。他不能让有关哈利·波特的事被任何其他人知道，被他们发现就等于告诉了汤姆里·德尔。  
“德拉科？德拉科！”楼下的喊声越来越大  
“我醒着。”他答应着，随便套了件衣服慌忙往外走。哦，不，不不不，他几乎要跌坐在地上了，里德尔就站在楼下，换了件西装——昨天那件被弄脏了——冲他微笑着。他却一下子像坠入了极地的冰窟里，浑身冻得打颤。  
“我来了，等一下，汤姆。”他拼命祈祷汤姆·里德尔只是来看看，或者——哦，操。他险些摔倒从楼梯滚下去。  
“睡得还好吗？”里德尔迎着他走过来，“你看起来有点憔悴。”  
“……我好的很，如果不是昨天被你折腾到浑身没力气的话。”他想甩开里德尔握上来的手，却被握得更近，骨头被攥得生疼。  
“怎么，生气了？”里德尔贴着他的耳朵轻声说，“不错嘛，现在学会跟我摆威风了。”  
里德尔呼出的热气滑进耳道，像钻进一只能窥探内心的昆虫，触须弄得他发痒。他不禁害怕起来，难道汤姆早就知道他的心思了？  
上帝啊，请原谅我。被领带剥去视线的前一秒，他如此祈祷。

06  
哈利来得比平时早了点儿。乌姆里奇坐在她的扶手椅上喝茶，照理盘问了他一番，所幸这种程度他还能应付，也就搪塞过去了。上楼之前他想象了诸多可能性，老实说，不在乎是假的，但如果真有什么原因……  
“德拉科，你在吗？”他在门上轻轻敲几下。  
“哈利？不，先别进来。”  
“为什么？你生病了？”哈利皱眉，德拉科声音听起来有点不对劲。  
“没有……我没事，所以现在向后转，下楼去干你的事。”  
“可是你……”  
“该死的我说了没事！”  
门被哈利打开的瞬间，甜丝丝的花香汹涌地包围了他。哈利这才意识到自己好像真的不该进来。“抱歉，但你……呃，需要我帮忙吗？”  
德拉科侧躺在床上，睡衣被他蹭得在身上半挂着，裸露在外的皮肤微微泛红，灰色的眼睛半睁着，顺着眼角淌下几颗生理性泪水。哈利尽量不去看还满是吻痕的腿根和洇湿了一大片的内裤，更别提他那个高高翘着把布料撑起来的分身。“我的抑制剂没了。去帮我买点来，快，药店离这儿不远。”德拉科喘息着说。  
饶是哈利一个Beta都受不了这股浓烈的花香，他觉得自己两腿间什么东西开始胀痛。“好，我这就去。”他尽量屏住呼吸，让大脑保持清醒。“需要让乌姆里奇知道吗？我记得你们发情期是可以休息几天来着……”  
“啊，当然得告诉她，但我求你现在赶快去，我他妈难受得要命，我发誓你再多待一秒我就要把你的老二插进我后面了！”  
哈利的脸居然腾地一下热起来，他真没想到这话会从德拉科嘴里说出来。他走到床边坐下，摸着被被德拉科弄得湿乎乎的的床单，严肃地说：“我听说总用抑制剂不好，尤其是经常做……像你这种情况的。”  
“所以呢？”德拉科捂着鼻子，咬牙切齿地说，“你他妈能不能快点去？你真的是Beta吗我的老天？那股墨水味儿让我差点以为自己把墨水瓶打翻了。”  
哈利抽抽鼻子，“但我只能闻到花香。哦，一会儿再去和乌姆里奇报告吧。恐怕这回我的工作也要丢了。”哈利俯下身，含住了德拉科的嘴唇。  
像一捧清水撒在滚烫的沙漠里，不够，还远远不够，还要索取更多。本开始能占据上风，德拉科搂着哈利的脖子，开始忘情地享受这个吻。  
“能告诉我是什么花吗？”  
“栀子花。英国好像很难找。我也是查了书才知道。”德拉科说着，胸膛上下起伏，气息有些凌乱。“不，不该是这样，现在回去吧哈利，对你我都好。出门前随便让谁去趟药店——”  
哈利脱下上衣，垂眼沉默了半晌。“那么，回答我，你想要什么呢，德拉科？假如今天他就带你走，你清楚自己该抛下什么吗？”  
德拉科坐起来，循着哈利那股让人安心的味道抱住他，把脸埋在他肩上。“他妈的我不知道，说实在的我什么都没想好……哦，昨天我很抱歉，汤姆突然来了然后……”  
“我本来想昨天告诉你曲子写好了。如果你今天就不在的话，我可能没机会弹给你听了。”哈利轻吻着被汗水沾湿的金发，帮他脱下湿透的内裤。德拉科已经硬挺起来的阴茎急不可耐地弹出来，头部滴滴答答地淌着水，稀薄的淡金色耻毛粘成一簇一簇的，还挂着点点的白浊。  
哈利俯下身，却被德拉科一把拽住头发。他警觉道：“你干什么？”  
“嘿，别抓我头发。”发情中的Omega没多少力气，哈利挣开对方的手，张嘴含住了正在分泌液体的头部。  
“哈……”德拉科没忍住叫了出来。他能清晰感觉到哈利的舌头在硬得发烫的阴茎上游移，动作笨拙却又轻柔，一处不落地细细舔过来，让他不得不紧抓住床单，大腿过电似的一阵阵颤栗。哈利居然还腾出原本扶在他胯骨上的手按揉他的双球。那张裹着他分身的嘴更加卖力，一深一浅地吸着，淫液分泌得更多了。终于，“唔……啊！”随着一声短促的呻吟，他在哈利嘴里缴械投降了。“吐出来吧，不要——”  
哈利直接咽了下去，换个姿势扶着德拉科，把两条细白的长腿架在肩膀上。“还好吗……？呃，对不起，如果不愿意的话我就自己解决。你现在是不是好一点儿了？”  
“不，不用了。”德拉科注视着他，“我想要，拜托，哈利。”  
“可……”哈利又吞了一下口水。  
“哎呀，难不成你还是第一次，哈利·波特？”德拉科笑了，“来吧，不要紧。”  
“至少和男孩是第一次——怎么办？抱歉，我是说，你需要我做什么？”  
德拉科撩了一把汗湿的头发，脸蛋红扑扑的，像沾着露水的玫瑰。“无所谓。进来吧，哈利……现在，进来……”  
“我只要你一个承诺。”  
“看着我，德拉科。”哈利吻吻他满是泪水的眼睛，把他的手按在自己的胸口上。“和我的一千遍我爱你。”  
德拉科放下手。“那今天先听第一遍。剩下的以后再听。”  
“其他什么都不用管，我后面早就湿的一塌糊涂了。快点，哈利，进来。”  
哈利那尺寸不小的家伙直直闯进了他的秘密花园，肠肉像无数张甜蜜的小嘴吻着他，饥渴地邀发出邀请。哈利爽得绷直了腿，加快速度抽插起来，急切品尝这份从未体验过的至上快感。德拉科里面的热度让他上瘾，就连那不断溢出的蜜水里都像带着什么蛊惑人心的毒药。  
“标记我，哈利。”神明下发了又一道指令。  
“别人会看见吧。而且只能临时标记，没关系吗？”  
“我想要。”  
哈利在攀上顶点之前退了出来，一股白浊射在床单上。德拉科又去了一次，和他自己的精液混在一起，湿滑一片，糊在小腹上。他们又交换了一个吻，哈利一点点向下摸索，吻着德拉科的下巴，然后是后颈，碰到那个凸出的腺体时，对方明显抖了抖，抱着他的双臂也扣得更紧了。  
“害怕吗？”他轻声问。  
“不。”  
栀子花的味道在他鼻尖下绽开。他贪婪地吸了吸鼻子，在德拉科香甜的腺体上吮舐一番，最后轻轻咬了下去。  
“我听到了。这是第二遍。”德拉科靠在他肩头，露出微笑。


End file.
